


Lost on the icelandic plains

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, no beta we publish our first drafts like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: StrandedCharacter: Árni





	Lost on the icelandic plains

Árni knew exactly where he was. Obviously. He wasn't lost at all.

He looked around. The sheep were nowhere to be found. He groaned and sat down on a rock. Sheep hearding was supposed to be easy. He looked around again. He couldn't even see his house from here. He had only meant to help the sheep find new food, not get himself lost. He should have taken a left turn at the geiser. He sighed, then got up. He couldn't stay there, he'd freeze to death. He started walking.

On the other hand... Árni stopped again. Getting himself lost, er, more lost, wouldn't really help him either. For a weak second he regretted resigning from the ship, then he sat down again. Maybe the sheep would find their way back to the farm and then his parents would wonder where he was and send someone to find him. It was probably best to stay put.

But... they wouldn't know where to search anyway and Iceland is _big_. Árni kicked a small rock. Stranded in the middle of nowhere and he couldn't decide what would be the best course of action. He got up again. The rock was cold and the wind was blowing straight through his coat. He couldn't stay there. He started walking in circles, making them bigger for every turn. After one hour he still didn't recognize his surroundings, but he was warmer and had found a less windy spot to wait at. He sat down, listened to hear if anyone was coming. He should have reached the geiser again already, but no. He was even more lost than when he started. He wrapped his arms around himself, tried to contain the heat.

Darkness was falling. He should start moving again but if his luck kept up he'd get more lost and manage to drop himself down a gorge or something. He let out a sigh, pulled his hands over his face and through his hair. He could hear an engine. Was it coming closer? He listened.

The sound was coming closer. He started moving towards it. It was a car, the lights shone brightly in the evening. Árni waved his arms.

”Here! I'm over here!”

The car stopped just beside him. A woman looked at him.

”Árni?”

She gestured for him to get inside and he sat down on the chair next to her.

”I'm Guðrún, heard your dog had returned without you.”

”Haha”, Árni blushed. ”Yeah, I took a wrong turn somewhere.”

”Your sheep are back home as well.”

Guðrún smiled and Árni felt relief wash over him. He could still attempt the sheep hearding, it wasn't all lost. Guðrún made a quick call on her phone and then she drove back towards his house. He laughed nervously as he got out.

”Thanks for saving me. Let me make it up for you. I could take you for coffee one day maybe?”

”Sure”, she smiled, ”I'd like that.”

She drove away. One of the sheep came up to Árni and buffed its head in his stomach. Árni laughed.

”Yeah, thank you for getting me lost. I'll forgive you. This time.”

 


End file.
